A chacun sa voie, a chacun sa destinée
by Moonfree
Summary: Chacun sa route… chacun son chemin…chacun son rêve… chacun son destin… Comment ça, vous êtes pas avancés ? Ben tant pis, j’suis en grève de résumé


**Disclaimer ;** Pas a moi, pas a moi, pas a moi… encore que celui-là, l'est ptet a moi… a ben nan. Même pas. XD

**Résumé ;  
**Chacun sa route… chacun son chemin…chacun son rêve… chacun son destin… Comment ça, vous êtes pas avancés ? Ben tant pis, j'suis en grève de résumé.

**Postulat/Couple/Genre.  
**Postulat ; Alors j'sais pas vous mais moi cette fin a YGO, elle me stresse mais alors a un point… fin bref… du coup j'l'ai refaite a ma sauce… enfin juste un bout quoi.  
Couple : Nope, n'en a pas… et puis quoi encore ?  
Genre ; Larmoyant… déprimant… en adéquation avec ce que je fais d'ordinaire en fait.

**Note de l'auteur ;**

Mini Os qui ne vaut rien, juste le bénéfice que l'idée va pouvoir me foutre la paix maintenant qu'elle est mise par écrit. Parce que oui des fois, j'peux pas me concentrer sur autre chose si une idée persiste dans mon esprit dérangé.

**Clefs de lecture:**  
Imaginez que le pharaon ait été sur le point de s'en aller dans le monde de la mémoire après avoir perdu son duel VS Yugi et qu'il ait du dire au revoir a ses amis. J'ai censuré (parce que j'avais pas d'idées XD) tous les au-revoir et j'ai juste gardé (fin disons que c'était ça l'idée de base) celui le confrontant a... Ah ben non hey!

* * *

**A chacun sa voie, a chacun sa destinée**

Derrière Yugi se tenait, incertaine quand au comportement a avoir et luttant contre des larmes qu'elle savait imminentes, Anzu. Avec un soupir, le pharaon se dirigea vers la jeune fille et parvenu à sa hauteur, il se mit à murmurer tout doucement ;

« Anzu ? »

Mais la demande ne parut pas toucher la jeune fille qui gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Stratagème qui lui permettait de lutter avec beaucoup plus d'efficacité contre les perles salées qui menaçaient de déborder.

« Anzu… s'il te plait … regardes moi. » Supplia presque Atem en lui faisant lever la tête d'un doigt passé sous le menton de la brunette.

« Ne pleures pas… pas pour moi… ce serait des larmes perdues. » Tenta une nouvelle fois le souverain oublié.

Mais alors qu'Atem finissait a peine cette phrase, survint une chose a laquelle personne n'aurait pu penser cependant que le bruit caractéristiques d' une gifle lancée a toute volée se faisait entendre dans la pièces silencieuse.

Anzu venait tout bonnement de gifler la personne qui lui faisait face et bien qu'ils avaient fini par laisser échapper le précieux liquide transparent, ses yeux lançaient a présent des éclairs de colères que personnes ne se souvenaient avoir vus dans les orbes azurés de la demoiselle.

« Comment… Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ? »

Atem mortifié tout autant qu'incrédule considérait la douce jeune fille sans pour pouvoir prononcé une seule parole. Non pas qu'il était devenu muet suite au choc de la gifle, mais cet acte aussi inconsidéré que brutal l'avait pris par surprise.

La brunette, quand a elle, imperturbable, continua sur sa lancée, inconsciente de tous les regards qui s'étaient naturellement tournés vers elle attendaient, soit goguenard, soit curieux, soit interloqués la suite de l'altercation.

« Mais Bon sang, ouvres les yeux Atem ! A moins que ta nouvelle condition de pharaon t'ait aveuglé à un point tel que tu ne puisses voir l'évidence de ce que tout le monde sait. Ne vois –tu pas ce qui t'entoure ? N'as-tu aucune considération pour ce qui t'entoure ? »

Bien que les mots lancés auraient pu paraître agressifs et véhéments pour n'importe qui, le regard qu'arborait à cet instant la jeune fille prouvaient à tous que ce n'était pas sa tête qui parlait mais son cœur. Les yeux brillant d'un mélange d'émotions toutes aussi multiples que puissantes, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que la raison de la demoiselle ne pouvait rivaliser avec ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant.

La rage et le chagrin se disputaient la place dans son regard tout autant que la cruauté et l'amour se succédaient sans cesse. Mais, lancée comme elle l'était, la jeune fille avait décidé de vider son sac sans s'interrompre.

« Ne vois tu pas ce que tu vas laisser. Ceux que tu vas laisser ? Des adversaires qui t'admirent et t'ont fait avancer. Des gens qui t'ont permis de savoir ce que tu étais et qui t'on aider à te réaliser. Des amis qui ont tout donné pour toi et qui sont prêts ont continué. Et … et moi… qui me suis toujours tenue présente a tes côtés et qui ne peut se résoudre a te laisser t'en aller. Et tu me reproche de gaspiller des larmes ?...Alors que mon cœur est incapable de se soigner ?»

Cette dernière tirade fut de trop pour la pauvre Anzu qui fondit en larmes tandis que chacun tentait d'assimiler tant bien que mal les paroles du cœur de la jeune fille. Chacun aurait pu y voir ce qu'il voulait, a l'instar de Seto qui trouvait pathétique un tel déploiement de sentiments ou de Joey qui se demandait a quel moment le scénario avait été changé sans son consentement ou encore tel Yugi qui avait mal pour sa meilleur amie.

Mais de tous, le plus secoué était sans conteste Atem qui avait reçu ses différentes vérités comme autant de coup de poignard qu'il est possible d'en donner.

« Anzu… » Souffla le souverain tour retourné par tant d'éloquence dictée par les sentiments.

S'accroupissant près de la jeune fille qui s'était laissée choir a terre, le pharaon la prit alors dans ses bras dans une étreinte qu'il espérait consolante tout en chuchotant d'une voix qu'il savait être audible de tous ;

« Bien sûr que je le vois. Bien sûr que je vois tout cela… et même plus encore mais… c'est aussi pour cela que je me dois d'aller vers ma destinée. C'est justement parce que des adversaires m'ont fait avancer que je sais maintenant qui je suis. C'est parce que je sais que des gens ont donné de leur personne pour me permettre d'avancer qu'il me faut aller de l'avant encore une fois. C'est aussi parce que je sais les sacrifices de mes amis et ce que ça leur a coûté que je me dois de ne pas flancher maintenant. Comme eux qui n'ont jamais reculé devant la difficulté de ma quête je me dois de faire face à mon destin. Et enfin… c'est parce que je t'ai sue à mes côtés dès le début, et encore maintenant que j'ai la force de vous quitter. Je refuse que tout ce que l'on a vécu l'ait été pour une cause vaine. Tu comprends ? »

Reniflant dans une adorable imitation de gamine émerveillée, Anzu releva la tête vers celui qui venait de prononcer ses sages paroles et demanda pourtant ;

« Mais. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Si je ne le fais pas maintenant je ne le ferais jamais. Reculer pour mieux sauter 'est qu'un proverbe et je sais que si je tarde a rejoindre mon monde, je n'aurais plus l'envie d'y retourner. Le choix devant lequel je suis aujourd'hui est sans conteste le plus difficile de ma vie mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ma place est auprès de mon peuple. Quel genre de souverain serais-je si je laissais mon état sans dirigeant ? »

Anzu acquiesça doucement à ses paroles et laissa le souverain antique l'aider à se relever. Lorsque tous deux furent debout, le jeune homme prolongea l'étreinte et se pencha a l'oreille de la jeune fille afin d'y glisser des mots qu'elle seule pu entendre ;

« Tout comme je sais que tu ne m'oublieras pas, saches que tu auras toujours une place privilégiée dans mon cœur »

Tels furent les derniers mots qu'Atem prononça avant de s'en aller vers sa destinée.

* * *

Bon ben voilà, c'est fini.(sifflote gaiement en crayonnant sur ses calepins)  
_Moon. Dis il est riquiqui ton truc là.  
_Ouais… je sais mais j'ai eu le flegme de rajouter autre chose.  
_C'est pathétique j'trouve comparé a la longueur de tes autres écrits.  
_Ouais.. Moi aussi j'trouve mais bon… quand ça veut pas , ça veut pas… 

Donc toutes mes excuses chers lecteurs pour ce… cette… enfin ce truc quoi qui ne paye pas de mine mais bon, tout auteurs a ses périodes difficiles hein ?

Allez je demande même pas de review cette fois-ci, je me contente de vous faire des tas de bizoos.  
Moonfree


End file.
